


More the Merrier

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Sweet, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, safe and consented sex, soft, sweet and safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun's relationship with Beomgyu and Yeonjun after he joined their relationship. It was weird but perfect and just so them. Taehyun would have it no other way.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	More the Merrier

It had been almost a year since Taehyun had agreed to date both Yeonjun and Beomgyu and there had never been a moment where he regretted his decision to get together with the two. To others their relationship seemed weird, but at this stage he didn’t really cared what they thought. It was after all the 21st century. Grow up people and except it. At first when they started dating publically, they often received weird looks. After all the two Choi, Yeonjun and Beomgyu were already a famous couple. Now add another to the mix? It just asked for attention. But they were happy and honestly that should be all that matters. But at the end of the day, most people were just bitter that he got not one but two Chois because although they were dating, they were still very popular, after all they were a great catch.

Although Taehyun did own his own apartment, at this stage he’s practically living in their apartment. He spent most of his days and nights with his boyfriends. There was even a little space specifically for his stiff in their walk in wardrobe because he kept leaving more and more stuff there. 

They normally were spending time together or separately. Sometimes haw was with Yeonjun, something with Beomgyu. Sometimes it was those two together and sometimes it was all three of them. It was honestly the best when they were together, Taehyun loved all those times but he was still the happiest when he was with both. Separately they were awesome, together they were perfect, spoiling and cuddling him or making him laugh so hard he couldn’t almost breathe.

Their sex life got more adventurous as well.

Yeonjun was a dominant beast in bed, making Taehyun squirm and beg for it, using all kinds of toys and punishments but still being sweet and careful.

Beomgyu wasn’t much softer but he was less adventurous when it was just the two of them. He usually topped but sometimes when the mood was right, they switched. In those situations, he usually rode Taehyun. He still kept an upper hand which was fine with the red haired because he liked giving up control. Some of his best orgasms happened when he was sitting tied up to a chair while Beomgyu rode him fast and hard.

His favourite nights were however when he was with both. Sometimes they would make slow love to him, showering him with affection and praises, making him feel so wanted and loved.

But more commonly than not, they both got into their dom mode, this was especially due to his prideful and stubborn self but let’s not go there. It resulted in them driving him crazy with their touches and teasing him until he was begging to be fucked and when they finally did it, it was rough until he was sore and exhausted. Those were his truly favourite times, not that he would ever admit to it. With Yeonjun’s presence, even Beomgyu would at times get a little wilder. He loved being in the mercy of those two, especially since it was consented, because consent is sexy kids. One time, Yeonjun bent him over his knee, spanking him until his ass was red, all that while his mouth was stuffed with Beomgyu’s cock as the brunette twin was fucking his throat roughly.

Yep, truly good times.

They were getting ready for Soobin’s birthday party, of course, in the couple’s apartment. The preparations were sickeningly domestic as they all crammed in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He was enjoyed listening to the older couple’s bickering. Honestly they act like such an old married couple at times.

Taehyun was whining when Beomgyu kissed him on a cheek, complaining about ruining his makeup and he kept pushing away Yeonjun’s hands that were sliding to his ass every few seconds. Although he was slightly annoyed (it was mostly flustered and frustration), he did enjoy every moment of it.

“I have a gift for you, baby,” Yeonjun pressed himself to Taehyun’s back, watching him through the mirror. The younger’s eyebrows furrowed, don’t get him wrong, gifts were fun and all, but they never came without a reason. And right now he couldn’t

The oldest out of them reached to the drawer under the sink, revealing what he bought for their lover. Taehyun’s eyes widened when he saw a thick butt plug.

“Want you to wear it to the party tonight, it’s gonna be so hot, knowing that you have it while chatting to people,” Yeonjun whispered against his ear, making his cheeks flush pretty pink.

“What do you say, angel, do you wanna do it?” Yeonjun asked. He always did. He never made Taehyun do anything he didn’t want to, always making sure that he was comfortable with everything. (Because remember, consent is a sexy thing).

“I don’t know,” Taehyun bit his lip, eyeing the butt plug. It was really damn big, he wasn’t sure if he could do it, despite wearing butt plugs before.

“It’s gonna be so hot,” Yeonjun got out raspily: “And if you are gonna be good, we will reward you when we get home. Both of us. But remember you can always tell us when you want to stop. Tell us if it gets uncomfortable. Because you comfort comes before everything else.”

Taehyun’s breath caught in his throat at the promise. It’s been some time since he’s been with both of them and there was one thing they haven’t tried before but discussed it.

“Can we do it tonight? Can I have both of you in me?” Taehyun breathed out, body already shaking from only thinking about it.

“That’s the plan, love,” Beomgyu, who was standing next to them, reassured him.

“You’ve been so good to us and we know how much you want it so we wanna do it,” Yeonjun reassured him. Taehyun’s head was already spinning, now he understood why the butt plug was so damn big, taking both of them at once wouldn’t be easy. Beomgyu wasn’t as thick as Yeonjun but both of them combined was still a different level.

“Okay,” the he nodded eventually.

“Good boy,” Yeonjun cooed, pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear: “Now, since I came home later, I am going to go have some dinner. Gyu is going tp stretch you and fuck you so you would be ready. He will let you come so you’d get some release and then we will go, okay?”

Taehyun nearly choked. It made sense though, stretching him only with fingers wouldn’t be enough for the large toy and even though he just did his make-up, he wasn’t gonna refuse getting fucked by Beomgyu.

“Okay,” Taehyun repeated with a nod.

“Perfect,” Yeonjun hummed, turning him around in his arms to seal their lips together passionately. Taehyun immediately melted into the kiss, he could never get used to this, no matter how many times they did it was always felt heavenly.

Yeonjun left to eat and Beomgyu bent Taehyun right there over the sink. He didn’t bother with undressing his lover, he just pulled up the silky robe he was wearing and worked him open quickly.

“Fuck, baby,” the brunette grunted as he slowly entered him, biting his shoulder. Taehyun was moaning loudly as Beomgyu fucked him, sucking few possessive bruises into his neck in the process, which was something both of them loved doing when all of them were going out so everyone would see that Taehyun is taken.

Taehyun came with a loud cry, Beomgyu following him soon after.

“I am gonna plug my come inside you, what do you say?” the brunette breathed out into Taehyun’s ear. The younger whimpered at the thought of going around the party not only with the plug but also the come inside him so he nodded eagerly.

“Good boy,” Beomgyu cooed, kissing his cheek tenderly. Taehyun hissed when the brunette pulled out of him, replacing his cock with the butt plug. It was really wide but after being stretched, it wasn’t really a problem for him to take it.

Beomgyu patted his ass, tugging the robe back over Taehyun’s ass. He turned him around, kissing him slowly.

“You good? Comfortable?” Beomgyu asked with concern.

“Good,” Taehyun reassured him with a smile.

They came out of the bathroom together, going to the bedroom to get dressed. Yeonjun was already there, his eyes darkening as he saw Taehyun and his flushed cheeks and glossy eyes.

“Beautiful,” the raven haired man smiled, tugging Taehyun to himself by his wrist and whispering into his ear: “Your moans were pretty as always, baby, god, you have no idea how badly I want you. I am gonna make you scream after the party.”

Taehyun breathed out shakily at the promise, knowing Yeonjun was true to his word. He let him suck a bruise or two into the other side of his neck because he could never favour one over the other. He didn’t want to go out covered only in Beomgyu’s marks, he wanted Yeonjun’s too because he belonged to both of them.

“Kai!” Taehyun shrieked excitedly when they got to the party and he spotted his friend.

“Go on, baby, we are gonna find Soobin-hyung,” Beomgyu encouraged him and the shorter bounced away. Both of them chuckled, he was so damn cute.

“Still loved up like fools?” a voice behind them caught their attention.

“More than ever,” Yeonjun grinned, pulling Soobin into a short hug.

“Looks like you’re taking good care of him, he looks healthy and happy,” Soobin hummed, eyeing Taehyun.

“We’re trying our best,” Beomgyu replied this time.

“I thought you were out of your mind when you told us that you both wanna be with you but it looks like it’s been working out for all of you. How longs it’s been?”

“Almost a year and things couldn’t be better,” Beomgyu smiled.

“The best decision of our lives,” his other boyfriend added.

“I bet for him too, he’s getting double amount of dicking,” Hyunjin snickered.

“Babe,” Jeongin groaned.

“What? Just saying,” the older shrugged with a smirk.

“Anyway, let’s have a drink, Jisungie is in the kitchen,” Jeongin ended the conversation before it could shift into even weirder areas and they all went to join Jisung.

Taehyun was chatting with various people, just having fun, he was known to be quiet, but around people that he knew, he was extremely talkative. He loved spending time with his boyfriends but it was nice to sometimes hang out separately. His eyes kept drifting to them though, he just couldn’t help it.

He was just talking to a classmate when strong hands wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled when he smelled Beomgyu’s cologne. By now, he could always tell the two apart instantly, not only by their smell but also by the way they touched him or kissed him.

“Are you having fun, love?” Beomgyu whispered into his ear.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Taehyun nodded.

“And are you doing good? With the plug?”

“It’s okay,” Taehyun breathed out. Having the plug inside him this whole time was weird but it was also making him feel smug in a way, like it was his and his lovers’ secret.

“You wanna join us and the guys?” the brunette nuzzled his nose against Taehyun’s cheek.

“Yeah, why not,” Taehyun smiled: “Do you miss me already?”

“Always,” Beomgyu chuckled.

They went to the kitchen and Taehyun got a drink, first of the evening. He didn’t want to drink much, he was giddy about what was going to happen when they get home, he wanted to be in his senses.

They were chatting for maybe an hour when Taehyun spotted a friend he hasn’t seen for some time so he excused himself and left them.

The other two were chatting with their friends but then Yeonjun’s eyes drifted to the younger and his blood nearly froze in his system. He nudged his brother, flicking his head towards Taehyun.

Taehyun was chatting with a guy, giggling and being himself, he did have aa habit of clinging onto people just naturally. That would be alright if he wasn’t sliding his hand occasionally over the guy’s arm.

“He’s just chatting,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes, knowing his brother well. Yeonjun has always been possessive and jealous, getting riled up easily. The black haired guy just grunted in annoyance, turning back to the conversation with their friends but he kept glancing to the pair.

“Looks like just chatting to you?” Yeonjun whispered to his brother few minutes later. Beomgyu looked at Taehyun and frowned when he saw the guy’s arm around him. He wasn’t as jealous as his brother but he had his limits.

Yeonjun was gripping the cup he was holding, breathing heavily as he was watching their boyfriend getting too cosy with the guy.

“Are you kidding me?” Beomgyu nearly growled when the guy leaned to Taehyun, whispering something to his ear, lips brushing over his earlobe.

“Baby wants to be punished,” Yeonjun said lowly, eyes dark and stare hard. Beomgyu hummed, glaring as well. His patience was really thin as well, he was really protective of Taehyun and didn’t appreciate when he was like this.

When the guy caressed Taehyun’s hip, Yeonjun lost it. His eyes sparkled dangerously, he put the cup down on the counter and crossed the living room, his brother right behind him.

“I think it’s time to go home, baby,” Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun’s elbow. The boy looked at him with wide eyes but he immediately gulped, when he saw the guy’s hard gazes. He knew what was happening, it wouldn’t be the first time. He got himself carried away, getting too cosy and his boyfriends didn’t appreciate that. In a weird way, it sent an excitement down his spine because when they both got like this, he was up for a wild and eventful night.

“Okay, let’s go,” Taehyun nodded, not wanting to really piss them off.

They all said quick goodbyes to their friends and left. The walk home was heavy. Taehyun was pouting that neither of his boyfriends held his hand as they were walking beside him. They couldn’t get home any faster.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Yeonjun gripped his chin, turning his head to face him.

“You thought it was fun to rile us up, baby?” the black haired guy nearly growled just an inch from Taehyun’s face.

“I was just chatting,” Taehyun peeped.

“Didn’t look like just chatting to me when you were touching that dude and allowing him to touch you back,” Yeonjun hissed: “And all that while having a butt plug, what a bad boy.”

“Gyu,” Taehyun pouted, looking at the other boyfriend.

“Sorry, love, I am with Junnie on this one. You were misbehaving,” Beomgyu clicked his tongue and Taehyun knew he was in real trouble. Of course only figuratively but when Beomgyu got jealous and playful too, things got really damn intense. And he was so damn ready for it.

“I think we should punish him, what do you think, Gyu?” Yeonjun looked at his other third.

“I think you are right. We need our good boy back, we need to teach him a lesson,” the brunette nodded.

Taehyun was already panting and he yelped when Yeonjun suddenly pushed his against the wall. He was ghosting lips over Taehyun’s but he pulled back, making the shorter whine. The two sometimes did this, they wouldn’t kiss him until he earned it and he was always on the verge of tears. But when they finally kissed him, it was incredible.

“I don’t know if he deserves to be fucked by both of us, what do you think, Gyu?” Yeonjun turned back again.

“No!” Taehyun cried out desperately, gripping the black haired guy’s t-shirt: “I am gonna be good, I am gonna earn it, please.”

They’ve been together for months but they never did this. He has been with both of them numerous times but only one always fucked him and then the other, they never did double penetration and he was dying to try it. He didn’t even know if he would be able to take it but the thought of having both of them inside him at once was sending electricity up his spine.

“Mm, I think if he is good enough, we might change our mind,” Beomgyu shrugged.

“Yeah, we’ll see,” Yeonjun smirked.

Ten minutes later, Taehyun was lying naked and tied up on the bed. He was on his stomach, his limps creating an X as his hands and feet were tied to the bed frame with ropes. He was panting in anticipation and he almost stopped breathing when Beomgyu appeared in front of him with a blindfold in his hands.

“Do you wanna get blindfolded, baby? Is it okay?” the brunette asked softly. They would get rougher sometimes but they never forgot to ask if Taehyun really wanted it. (Because once again kids, consent is sexy and important).

“Yes,” the boy breathed out shakily. He loved being blindfolded. It sucked that he couldn’t see his lovers but everything was so much more intense because that way he could really focus on their touches and sensations.

Beomgyu tied the blindfold around his head so darkness enveloped him. He could feel Yeonjun’s hands running up and down his thighs, the touch making him shiver.

“You’ve been a bad boy tonight, angel and you know what bad boys get,” Yeonjun said quietly, rubbing his hand over the boy’s ass cheek.

Taehyun mumbled something.

“Louder!” Yeonjun commanded.

“Bad boys get spanked!” Taehyun cried out.

“That’s right, I think ten should be enough. You will get five from me and five from Gyu,”

Taehyun held his breath, hearing and feeling the two shuffling on the bed, both settling on each side of his hips. The anticipation was killing him but in the best way possible.

A loud cry escaped his lips when a hand suddenly landed on his right ass cheek. Just by the hit he could tell that it was Beomgyu, he could always tell. The brunette massaged the sore place gently but that only contrasted with a hard spank he received on the left cheek from Yeonjun.

Another hit came from Yeonjun, which he didn’t expect and his back arched, hands and feet tugging on the ropes.

“What number was it?” Yeonjun spoke up into the silence.

“Three,” Taehyun got out.

“You will count from now on,” Beomgyu spoke up now.

The plug was still inside him and anytime he moved, it shifted inside him, digging right into his prostate. It was a torture but the sweetest one he could imagine.

Taehyun was writhing on the bed as the other two were taking turns spanking him. Beomgyu was usually gentler than his brother but not this evening, he wasn’t holding back and by the time Taehyun screamed ‘ten’, his ass was burning like inferno.

“You were so good, baby,” Beomgyu cooed and Taehyun nearly melted when he felt soft lips on his thigh.

“I wish you could see how pretty your ass is right now, so red and sore,” Yeonjun got out in a deep voice, kneading one of the cheeks gently.

“Please,” Taehyun whimpered, trying to rut against the mattress as he was painfully hard and leaking.

“You will stay still, do you understand?” Beomgyu slapped his ass. It was light but after the spanking, it felt like a hard hit. Beomgyu didn’t get commanding very often but when he did, it was hot as fuck. He loved the differences between the two lovers, how different they were despite being so similar but when they both got like this, he was in heaven.

“I think you should still work for our forgiveness and cocks, baby,” Yeonjun bent over his back, kissing his shoulder blades.

“Anything,” Taehyun breathed out, sounding so desperate but he knew how much the brothers loved it.

“Look at him, what an obedient good slut we have,” Yeonjun chuckled teasingly, talking to his brother.

“Well, he has yet to show us how good he is after misbehaving so much tonight,” the brunette replied.

“I will be good just please, do something,” Taehyun whined.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Yeonjun shuffled to Taehyu, taking into his ear, still loud enough for the other to hear as well: “Gyu is gonna fuck your mouth while I am gonna eat your pretty ass, fuck you with my tongue, until you are sobbing and choking on Gyu’s cock.”

Taehyun gulped, his toes already curling at the mere promise. Yeonjun could eat ass like no one else, he had ways with his tongue that were driving Taehyun absolutely crazy. And having all that while his mouth was stuffed with Beomgyu’s long cock? That was something he loved more than anything. They’ve done it before and he was always losing his mind.

They often did this, Yeonjun was getting off on the teasing, he didn’t have to be touched for hours, enjoying the slow torture, while Beomgyu was usually receiving the pleasure from Taehyun. All three of them loved it like this so no one was really a loser here.

Taehyun felt shuffling on the bed and then he felt knees pushing under his chest. Then his hair was gripped and head yanked back and soon he felt a hot tip on his lips.

“Open up,” Beomgyu’s voice commanded and Taehyun immediately obeyed, opening his mouth as much as he could. He moaned when the brunette pushed in slowly, letting him adjust. He was completely still, letting Beomgyu do what he wants as the brunette started slowly thrusting in and out, going deeper with each thrust.

A loud moan vibrated through Beomgyu’s cock when Taehyun felt two hands gripping his sore ass cheeks, spreading them and hot breath hit his entrance.

“Sucking the plug in so nicely,” Yeonjun’s quiet voice filled the air that was filled also with quiet wet noises as Beomgyu was using Taehyun’s mouth.

Taehyun knew the older couple had to silently communicate through their gazes because just when Beomgyu shoved his dick deeper inside his throat, Yeonjun pulled out the plug, leaving him clenching around nothing.

“Fuck, honey, can’t wait to see you stuffed with two cocks,” Yeonjun groaned, watching the hole clenching, begging to be filled with something.

The brunette started fucking Taehyun’s throat faster and rougher and he choked when Yeonjun licked a long stripe over his crack. He could feel his eyes already fill with tears under the blindfold and it felt like all air was knocked from him when Yeonjun stopped teasing and thrusted his tongue inside his lose hole. He started eating him out like his life depended on it, always making it so messy with the spit but that’s how Taehyun loved it.

A drool and pre-come was running down his chin as Beomgyu’s grip on his hair got tighter and the movements of his hips got harder, fucking his throat thoroughly. Taehyun was choking around the shaft as he started shaking with a nearing orgasm. Yeonjun’s tongue was just too good. He nearly lost it when he felt two fingers scissoring him and the tongue fucking inside him but he knew that would only earn him more punishment since he couldn’t come without permission.

“Fuck, baby, your mouth feels always so good,” Beomgyu grunted, movements of his hips getting sloppier. Taehyun moaned at the praise and he felt pleasure running down his spine at the thought of Beomgyu’s come filling him.

“You’re gonna make Gyu come, doll, that’s how good of a slut you are,” Yeonjun pulled back from his ass for a while, fucking him only with the fingers roughly. Taehyun sobbed around the brunette, tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting the blindfold.

“Gonna come over your pretty face, love,” Beomgyu groaned, snapping his hips sloppily. Taehyun hummed in agreement and before he could even blink, Beomgyu pulled out. He could hear wet, obscene sounds as the brunette was jerking off quickly and then a loud moan announced his orgasm. Taehyun opened his mouth, sticking the tongue out, waiting for the load patiently. Beomgyu moaned shakily again and then there was wetness landing on his cheeks, chin and a bit on his tongue.

Taehyun swallowed what he could but then a loud cry left his mouth when Yeonjun suddenly dived back in, sucking on his hole and plunging the tongue back in.

“Look how pretty you are, baby, with my come on your beautiful face,” Beomgyu cooed, dragging a finger over Taehyun’s cheek, collecting the come on it and pushing it in his mouth. Taehyun immediately wrapped his lips around the finger, lapping greedily on what Beomgyu gave him.

His whole body started trembling as Yeonjun was fucking him with two fingers and the tongue and he was writhing and moaning, tugging on the ropes.

“Please, Junnie, let me come!” Taehyun cried out desperately, his voice raspy from the previous mouth fucking.

“Mm, what do you think, Gyu, does our slut deserve it?” Yeonjun pulled back to look at his brother.

“I think he earned it,” Beomgyu hummed and Taehyun nearly sobbed with happiness.

Yeonjun went back to work with his fingers and the tongue and Taehyun was a goner.

“Okay, baby, you can come. Show Junnie how much you love his fingers and tongue,” Beomgyu caressed his hair gently and Taehyun moaned, hips jerking and body shaking as he came all over the bed sheets, untouched.

He was lying there, shaking as Yeonjun continued to abuse his hole through his orgasm and then he stilled, lying completely spent, breathing heavily.

“You were so good, baby, so good for us,” Yeonjun lied over his back, supporting himself on his arms to not put his whole weight on him as he peppered his shoulders with kisses.

Taehyun felt Beomgyu untying his hands and feet and then he was carefully flipped around, hearing his other boyfriends groan in unison.

“Fuck, look at you,” Yeonjun cursed, getting rid of the blindfold. Taehyun was a sight to see right now. His belly and cock were sticky with his own come, his face was still decorated by Beomgyu’s load, his cheeks were pink and eyes shiny with tears.

“So beautiful,” Beomgyu breathed out, mouthing on Taehyun’s neck. Yeonjun leaned over, kissing and licking his face and Taehyun felt weird arousal shooting up his spine as he saw the black haired guy swallowing his twin’s come.

“Are you okay, baby?” Yeonjun whispered, his face only an inch from the red hair’s.

“Kisses,” Taehyun pouted weakly, making the older chuckle. He sighed contently when Yeonjun finally gave him what he craved, sealing their lips together in slow but firm kiss. He pulled back and then there was another mouth on Taehyun’s and he kissed Beomgyu back happily. They were taking turns kissing him for a while, giving him their affection that he craved so much.

“We can stop here and go to sleep,” Beomgyu caressed Taehyun’s dump hair. It was already really intense for the younger, they didn’t want to overwhelm him.

“No,” Taehyun looked at him and then the other: “I want you to fuck me, both of you, please.”

“If that’s what you want, darling,” Yeonjun nodded.

“Yes, please, want you to tear me open with your big cocks,” Taehyun breathed out shamelessly, making the brothers groan.

Taehyun somehow found himself kneeling on the bed, pressed between both of them. Beomgyu was behind him, grinding against his lower back and nibbling at the side of his neck while Yeonjun was in front of him, their cocks sliding together as he was sucking marks into the other side of his neck. Taehyun’s head was thrown back as quiet moans were leaving his lips. There were four hands roaming over his body and two cocks sliding against him and he felt so overwhelmed. No matter how many times they were like this, even after all these months, it was always leaving him light-headed when both brothers were on him.

All three of them got worked up again pretty quickly and Taehyun gasped when Beomgyu suddenly pressed three fingers coated in lube inside him. He was still stretched enough from the plug and Yeonjun’s fingers and tongue but they were preparing him for much bigger stretch so there couldn’t be enough preparation.

“Ready for me, baby?” Beomgyu whispered in Taehyun’s ear from behind, pulling out his fingers.

“Yes, Gyu, please,” the younger nodded eagerly. The brunette grabbed one of his hips while he led his cock to his entrance and the tip slipped inside. They were still kneeling and Yeonjun was still sucking on Taehyun’s neck.

“Fuck,” Taehyun whined, throwing his head back on Beomgyu’s shoulder as the brunette pushed inside him inch by inch until he was buried deep inside. He started rolling his hips slowly, letting Taehyun get used to the stretch and stretching him more.

“Taking Gyu so well, darling,” Yeonjun pulled back to look at the other with dark eyes, hands running up and down his sides gently.

“Can’t wait to bury myself inside you as well, it is gonna be so tight, baby, you are gonna be stuffed with our cocks,” the black haired twin continued his dirty talk, making Taehyun moan just when Beomgyu sped up his movements, his hip bones slamming against his ass.

The two were perfectly coordinated when Beomgyu suddenly started lying back while Yeonjun pushed on Taehyun’s chest gently until the brunette was lying on his back and Taehyun was on top of him, back pressed to his chest.

“Fuck, darling, can’t wait to ruin your tight hole, “Yeonjun groaned, teasing a finger over Taehyun’s entrance. The smaller moaned at the sensation. Feeling Beomgyu slowly thrusting into him while his brother was playing with his stuffed entrance was making his head spin.

A loud cry escaped his lips when Yeonjun pushed a finger inside him along with his brother’s cock. Taehyun already felt so full but he knew this was nothing compared to what was to come.

“Shit,” Beomgyu cursed raspily against his ear. Feeling not only Taehyun around him but Yeonjun’s finger next to his shaft felt so filthy, yet so good. It’s not like they never did anything together, but with all three of them like _this_? They never have done it like that.

Yeonjun dribbled down more lube on Taehyun’s entrance, making sure the slide was wet enough and then he pushed second finger inside him.

“Oh my god,” Taehyun choked out, lying completely limp on his second lover. Beomgyu stopped moving, just letting Taehyun relax and get used to the stretch.

“You are doing so well, baby boy, making me so fucking proud,” Yeonjun bent down to kiss Taehyunshortly.

“Want you both inside me, please, Junnie,” Taehyun panted. He still wasn’t even sure if he could take it but he wanted it so badly. He wanted both of his lovers at once, wanted to feel them.

“Be patient, darling, soon,” Yeonjun reassured him, scissoring the fingers, making Taehyun and Beomgyu gasp.

Slowly but surely, Yeonjun eventually added third finger and Taehyun felt like he was being torn apart. He knew that taking Yeonjun would be much more intense because he was thick and no amount of fingers could prepare him for that.

“Ready, baby?” the black haired guy looked at him searchingly, wanting to make sure that everything was okay.

“Yes,” Taehyun nodded with a lump in his throat, nervous but excited at the same time. Yeonjun pulled out the fingers and despite having Beomgyu’s cock still inside him, he felt awfully empty. The black haired guy poured more lube to Taehyun’s entrance, coating his cock in it as well.

Beomgyu spread his and Taehyun’s legs for his brother to settle comfortably between them.

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun to make sure one last time before he led his cock to his entrance. Taehyun panted when the tip nudged his entrance and then all air was knocked from his lungs.

“F-fuck,” Taehyun gasped as the tip of Yeonjun’s cock slipped past his rim, joining his brother inside him. He almost saw white, everything was so intense and the stretch was impossible but his body was burning with lust and need at the same time.

“Shit,” Yeonjun grunted, stopping for a while to get used to the tightness. He always went slowly inside before pulling back, stretching Taehyun inch by inch. The process was long and Taehyun didn’t even know how long it took but finally Yeonjun was almost fully inside him.

He didn’t even realize that tears were rolling down his face until Yeonjun brushed them away.

“Are you okay, baby? Say a word and we’ll stop,” Yeonjun reassured him seriously.

“I-I’m so full,” Taehyun choked out: “Don’t-don’t stop, pl-please, Junnie!”

“Shh, angel, I won’t,” the black haired guy reassured him: “If you can take it we can continue.”

“Yeah,” the younger nodded.

Yeonjun pulled out carefully and then slid back inside, making all three of them moan. Taehyun felt Beomgyu’s hands securing his hips and his lips kissing his shoulders as the black haired twin started slowly rocking inside him.

And then Taehyun was just moaning and whimpering. His insides were burning but not in a bad way. He was so damn full but after dreaming of this for months, he couldn’t get enough of it. He wondered if after this he’ll be ever able to enjoy a simple sex with one dick inside him.

Yeonjun bent down, supporting himself on his arms as he kissed Taehyun deeply, fucking him in deep, long thrusts. Beomgyu started rolling his hips little bit as well and Taehyun…he was in heaven.

“M-more,” Taehyun whined: “Fuck me, please, harder.”

“Fuck,” Yeonjun groaned with dark eyes: “Stuffed with two cocks but still not enough, huh? But what could we expect from our little, good cockslut?”

Taehyun’s encouragement was enough for him to start snapping his hips faster and harder. Beomgyu couldn’t do much from his position under Taehyun but the black haired twin doing most of the work was enough for all three of them to trip closer to the edge.

“God, please,” Taehyun moaned, hands sliding over Yeonjun’s sweaty back, nails leaving longs scratches: “Fuck my ass, please, give it to me!”

Both brothers groaned. Beomgyu gripped Taehyun’s hips, lifting him little bit so he could start moving his hips as well. Yeonjun started pounding into him, panting and grunting.

“I-I love you, both of you,” Taehyun sobbed, chasing Yeonjun’s lips. The black haired twin kissed him messily before he pulled back. Taehyun turned his head to the side, looking for the other’s lips as well. Beomgyu kissed him shortly since the angle didn’t allow much.

“We love you too, darling,” Yeonjun reassured him, thrusting sharply inside him, making Taehyun’s and Beomgyu’s bodies slide up the bed.

“We love you, baby,” Beomgyu said too, planting a tender kiss to his shoulder.

Taehyun felt like exploding, everything was too much, all the emotions, the feeling of both brothers inside him, their hands, their lips.

“Go on, baby boy, come for us, you were so good,” Yeonjun looked down on him. Taehyun’s eyes were glossy and unfocused but the voice was keeping him grounded and he felt the heat in his stomach reaching its peak. Yeonjun delivered one more sharp thrust and Taehyun lost it. He screamed brokenly, back arching as his cock pulsated and thick white ropes decorated his and Yeonjun’s stomach.

“Fuck,” the couple cursed in unison as the younger clenched around them so tightly, pulling their orgasms form them almost at the same time. Beomgyu’s fingers dag into Taehyun’s hips as his hips stuttered and he came for the second time that evening.

Yeonjun groaned, thrusting shallowly in and out couple of times before he trembled so much that he almost collapsed on Taehyun. He didn’t get to come that day yet and after all the play, his orgasm hit him hard and he came in waves, filling Taehyun with a big load.

“Fucking shit,” Yeonjun breathed out. He gathered his strength even through the orgasm fog and carefully pulled out of Taehyun.

Taehyun was lying there completely spent, gaze almost unfocused. Yeonjun helped Beomgyu to lift Taehyun up little bit, so his spent cock slid out of him as well, leaving the younger completely empty, come dripping down from him.

“Fuck, baby, you were so good,” Yeonjun smiled, leaning down to kiss Taehyun lazily.

“Are you okay?” Beomgyu whispered against his ear.

“Perfect,” Taehyun chuckled in his post-orgasm state, giggling when both boyfriends peppered his face with light kisses.

They helped Taehyun up, supporting him between them. He was sore and his legs felt like jelly but he felt safe between his lovers as they led him to the bathroom, running a bath for him. They helped him inside, staying outside and washing him carefully.

Taehyun nearly fell asleep by the time the two pulled him out. Yeonjun was holding him while the other was drying him with a fluffy towel and then helped him into fresh boxer briefs.

Taehyun was in a cuddly mood when they got back to the bedroom. Beomgyu pulled him on his lap, settling on a chair, while the black haired guy changed the dirty bed sheets.

They slipped under the covers. Taehyun was almost asleep when the two pressed to him from both sides, stroking his hair and stomach gently.

“We love you so much, baby,” Yeonjun whispered, smiling down at him, playing with the soft hair.

“I love you too,” Taehyun smiled back and then turned around to share a smile with Beomgyu as well.

“Thank you,” Taehyun yawned. He knew he’d be sore the next day, basically unable to walk but it was worth it. He’s wanted this for so long, he loved both of them so much and he wanted to be with both of them and he finally got it.

“Anything for you, darling,” Yeonjun smiled.

“We just want to make you happy,” Beomgyu added.

And Taehyun was happy, really damn happy. Maybe their relationship was weird to other people but to him, it was the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Having one of them would be great enough but having them both was truly a blessing.


End file.
